The Other Bridge
Plot: Link has to cross the forbidden bridge, because Zelda told him to get another useless sword that's going to break, and get the Dragon-Slayer sword. Link has teamed up with Link. But something awaits Oni... ''The Other Bridge '' It was a long bridge. Long, narrow, with minimal light, and surrounded on both sides by a black pit. There was a row of spikes on the edges of the bridge; if someone was shoved off, they would be ripped up before falling. Four torches burned, two by each end of the bridge. There was the sound of dripping water in the background. *drip*...*drip*...*drip*... '' ''On each side of the bridge were two doors. They were plain, wooden doors. Doors that, suddenly, slid upward. '' ''From the door on the left side stepped a huge, 7 foot tall warrior. He had white hair, a white tunic, war paint, and a metal chestplate. He wore black leggings, and brown boots. He carried a huge, double-helix sword. There was a feeling to this warrior; a swager in his step that told of a thousand battles and a thousand victories. This was a man that was _never_ denied what he wanted. '' ''From the other door stepped...no one. Nothing appeared, save two floating red dots. Dots that looked like eyes. Which _were_ eyes. As the eyes moved forward, and into the edge of the light, a shadowy version of a person appeared. Everything about this fighter was black; black tunic, black hair, skin so black that any normal human would feel as though they would fall into the pit of darkness. He was a soldier that was a dark human. He wielded a black sword that bore a resemblance to the Master Sword. The only part of this fighter that wasn't black were the eyes; they were red. Blood-red. '' ''After the two warriors had entered onto the bridge, iron bars slid over the doors. There were no exits. '' ''The two warriors locked eyes. "Greetings," called the dark one. "Before I battle you, may I know your name?" '' ''The white fighter paused before answering. "Oni. And youself?" '' ''"Dark Link. Shall we begin?" '' ''"Yes." The two drew their swords and advanced towards their opponent. '' ''The two reached the center of the bridge. There was a slight pause before Oni lunged with a blow towards the waist. Dark Link stepped backwards and fadded away before the blow touched. Oni looked around in confusion. "Show yourself!" he cried out. The sound echoed off the walls, creating a very oppressive and lonely atmosphere. There was no respone for a moment. '' ''"I am a being of the shadows," came a deep voice. "If I wish to vanish into them, I will." '' ''"Fight me, coward!" called Oni, but no response came. Oni slowly walk to one end of the bridge. He slowly channelled his power into his sword, until... '' ''*Tsew* A blue disc spun across the bridge. Just as it neared the edge, it was deflected upward by an black sword. Before the disc spun away, the light it created revealed the shadowy warrior. With a battle cry, Oni charged his opponent. '' ''The two fighters met with a clash. Their swords tangled and sung as the two fought. The two met in a deadly dance of speed, accuracy, and death. '' ''Oni swung his sword downward, hoping to slice into Dark Link's head, but the shadowy soldier brought his sword up, deflecting the blow. The two warriors backflipped at the exact same time, in an effort to get space. As they landed, Oni quickly lauched another blue disc from his sword. Just as it reached Dark Link, the shadow human once again used his sword to knock the energy blast away. '' ''"How do you do that?" Oni demanded. "That blast is powerful enough to cleave any normal sword or human in half!" '' ''The dark warrior stared at his opponent with a passive look on his face. "I am a reflection of the Hero of Time. My sword," he lifted his blade, "is just as powerful as the Master Sword. You have no hope of overpowering me with your magical discs." '' ''With a growl, Oni once again rushed his opponent. Just as he was nearing Dark Link, his opponent vanished. '' ''Oni made a frustrated noise. He once again paced the bridge, not know where his foe was located. He reached the edge of one end of the bridge, and turned and looked down across the bridge. He once again walked down the platform. '' ''Just as he reached the center of the bridge, he heard a hum, and immeadeatly pivoted around and brought his sword up, narrowly managing to deflect the blow that was aimed at his head. The two fighters stepped back, and prepared to have an up front battle. '' ''Oni put both hands on the hilt of his sword, facing forward. It was the traditional infantry-man's postition. Dark Link, however, turned sideways, with only one hand on his sword; the position of a fencer. '' ''There was a pause, and then the two began to fight again. Dark Link lunged straight at his opponent, his sword aimed towards the face of Oni. Oni raised his sword and batted the smaller warrior's sword to the side. He tried to swing his sword, now pinning Dark Link's sword to the ground, into his shadowy foes face, but the reflected human managed to twist to the side and duck under the blow. He was, however, sliced in the ear by the double-helix sword. The only evidence that the warrior had been cut was a the color of the area that the sword had hit; it was gray, not black. '' ''Dark Link quickly recovered from this blow. He pulled back his sword and stabbed, once again aiming for Oni's face. Oni managed to duck straight down. He rolled under the sword, and quickly got to his feet, hoping to catch Dark Link in the back, but the dark warrior had once again disappeared. Before Oni had any time to react, Dark Link sliced his left arm from behind. Oni cried out in pain. '' ''However, Oni was lucky; he was cut on the left arm, and he was right-handed. He turned backwards, swinging his sword behind him. The blade caught Dark Link in the ribcage. However, because of the clummsiness of the blow, Dark Link was only hit with the flat of the sword, so he merely had the wind knocked out of him. He staggered back. He barely enough time to bring his sword up to block Oni's swipe that came down on him. '' ''The two fought with every ounce of strength they had. It was odd; the two were the exact opposite. One was clad in pure white, had white hair and eyes, while the other was a shadow, dark human. The black and white knights clashed in a graceful dance of skill and death. '' ''Oni swiped to the left, and the force of the blow knocked Dark Link's sword to the side. He sliced upward, but Dark Link managed to block again. However, the force of the blow was so great that he was unable to bring his sword back down in time to keep the white knight from shoving his sword in the dark warrior's chest. '' ''Dark Link let out a gasp as he felt his life force quickly slipping from him. The two were so close that the shadow human was able to put his had on Oni's shoulder in an attempt to support himself. His grip failed, however, and he fell backwards, the sword being yanked from his body as he fell. '' ''With his last breath, Oni said one thing: "Good...job..." He then faded from existance. '' ''The doors slid up from the doors, and Oni turned and walked from the bridge. It was a large, square field. On each side of the field were trees, forming a thick woodland. '' ''The sun was shining bright, a hanging jewel that straight up in the sky. It was a hot day; the kind of day when most sit in the shade, sipping lemonade. But there would be none of that today. '' ''Suddenly, a figure stepped from the edge of the woods, and it instantly became obvious as to who this figure was. None can impersonate the Hero of Time. '' ''The Hero of Time, know as Link, is an intimidating sight. Standing over six feet tall, he exudes confidence. His travels and battles with evil have given him a fantastic physique, and anyone can see the muscles on every part of his body. Topping it all off, he has bright blue eyes and a shock of blond hair. He is a living legend. '' ''From the other end of the field, another figure appeared. This one, two, was an impressive sight. It was a Zora fighter. Almost six and a half feet tall, this Zora was clearly a fighter. Equipped with merely the bottom half of a tunic, the perfect shape of all the muscles on this fighter were even more obvious than Link's. He was, in the slang of today, 'ripped'. '' ''The two stood in the center of the field and faced each other. And then, the Zora spoke. '' ''"It is clear to me that you are the Hero of Time, but I have yet to obtain such fame. My name is Wallace." The Zora bowed deeply. '' ''The Hylian merely nodded. "May the best man win, Wallace." '' ''In a flash, the Zora snapped into position. It was the classical Karate stance: feet pointed straight forward, shoulder width apart, with the hands raised. The right foot was just slightly farther forward than the left. '' ''Link stepped back, surprised. In all his travels, he'd never learned much in the way of unarmed combat. "You practice karate?" he asked. '' ''"I practice many forms of kung fu. You be using...?" He was curious as to how the Hero of Time would fight without his sword. '' ''Link bent his knees slightly, and raised his hands, which were balled into fists. "I think classical Hylian boxing will do fine for now." '' ''Wallace smiled. '' ''The two circled one another, sizing their opponent up. Wallace knew that, for all his training, he had no hope of outlasting the Hero of Time; Link's feats of athletisicm and endurance were legendary. He would need to defeat him with skill. '' ''Link, on the other hand, was a bit worried. The Zoras were famous for there skills at kung fu, and he knew only boxing and some freestyle wrestling. He would need to hammer his opponent in order to beat him. '' ''Suddenly, Wallace attacked. He raced forward (which actually consisted of a rapid shuffling of the feet, so that he was never off balance) and swiped downward with the side of his hand. Link raised his arm and deflected the blow with his forearm. He twisted and tried to punch the Zora in the face, but Wallace was too quick, and ducked his head out of the way. The two leapt apart, trying to defend themselves. '' ''Now, it was Link's turn to go on the offensive. Unconcerned with form or technique, he stepped purposefully towards Wallace, his fists raised. He threw a sharp jab towards the Zora's face, but the water creature knocked it aside. He threw another jab with his opposite hand, but it was also blocked. But, in one smooth motion, Link followed through with his other hand and connected solidly with the Zora's stomach. Wallace gasped as the wind was knocked out of him. Link drew back, hunched low, and threw a perfect uppercut that connected squarely with Wallace's chin. The Zora was sent flying, and landed several feet away, sprawled on the ground. '' ''Wallace was disoriented and in pain. His face and stomach hurt, as Link was extremely strong. He knew he'd need to be much more careful if he hoped to win. '' ''In his excitement, Link rushed in for the kill. But just as he got close, the Zora swirled around and tripped him. Wallace leaped upward, hoping to catch his foe while he was disoriented. He stomped downward, trying to crush the Hero of Time's head, but Link saw it coming and rolled to the side. He quickly sprang to his feet. '' ''Trying to beat the Zora again, Link stepped towards the Zora and began throwing hard punches. After several were blows were blocked, deflected, or dodged, Link caught Wallace in the face with a right hook. The water being stumbled back, off balance. Link rushed in and tried to get the Zora again, but this time, Wallace was ready. As Link's fist closed in, the blue fighter grabbed the Hero's wrist with both hands and yanked him forward, throwing the green fighter too far forward and putting him off balance. As he went flying past, Wallace kicked Link sharply in the back of the knee, and the Hero of Time collapsed as his weight lost it's support. Link grunted with pain as his knee slammed into the unforgiving earth. On one knee and facing the wrong way, Link was unsurprised when he felt extreme pain only a few seconds later; Wallace had punched him, hard, right in the back of the head. '' ''With a pained howl, Link's upper body shifted forward. Needing to get away, he turned the weight shift into a somersault, and rolled away to temporary safety. '' ''Link was slightly panicked. He was hurting all over, and knew that he couldn't hope to pummel Wallace into submission; the Zora's skillful deflecting and avoidance of Link's attacks were testament to that. However, he had an idea, and his hopes rested on that. '' ''Wallace, however, had murder on his mind. He knew that this was his chance to overtake and defeat the Hero of Time. He strode forward, violence in his eyes, hands ready to start dealing out death. '' ''Link sprang up, and threw one hard punch, right at Wallace's face. Unsurprisingly, Wallace ducked under the blow. Link's whole chest was now exposed to him, and he struck hard. '' ''This was it, and Link knew it. If this didn't work... '' ''His punch missed, but then Link threw his whole weight behind the punch, and pitched forward. Wallace was caught completely off guard as Link began to collapse on him. In a flash, Link dived, and tackled the Zora. '' ''In an instant, the tables had turned. Knowing various freestyle and Greco-Roman wrestling moves, Link quickly acted. Slipping a hand underneath the startled and confused Zora's leg, and grabbing the back of Wallace's head, Link bent him upward in a common wrestling hold. Wallace grunted as his body was contorted in ways he wasn't used to. '' ''Rolling off the hurt Zora, Link shifted his grips, and bent the Zora backward around his body, as Wallace formed a very painful 'C' shape. '' ''Knowing he needed to finish his opponent, Link put Wallace in a headlock, but squeezed tightly. Very tightly. So tight, that the Zora couldn't breathe. '' ''Thrashing, the blue fighter attempted to free himself from the deathgrip of Link, but the Hero of Time's arms were like a vise, and wouldn't budge. In a few minutes, it was all over. The Zora was dead, strangled to death by the Hero of Time. '' ''Link relaxed his grip once the Zora stopped struggling. He'd held the grip for an extra minute, just to make sure. Standing up, he wiped the sweat from his forehead, and then walked slowly back into the woods, disappearing from view. '' ''Link saw the sword on the stone and pulled it out with ease. "I am the hero of the OTHER BRIDGE!" Link proclaimmed. (Hyahhhhhhh= Link language)